Tsukasa Yamauchi
Tsukasa Yamauchi is an extremely skillful unseated member of the second division. Appearance Tsukasa is surprisingly small for a boy his age, with an approximate height of 5ft 2in and a weight around 132lbs. His face looks surprisingly youthful for someone of his profession, and those that are outside earshot will say he looks rather feminine in both his face and his build. His raven hair is cropped short, except for two locks that end at his jawbone. His eyes are an onyx black, standing out from a pale, distinguished face.The traditional uniform of the Secret Remote Squad, consisting of black shirt and pants bound at the wrists and calves to allow for fast movement. His black undershirt also pulls up into a mask for the mouth and nose, looking like a large turtleneck when pulled down. He also has a dark scarf to use as a head covering. Instead of tabi socks and zori sandals worn by most shinigami, he wears jika tabi in the tradition of the Stealth Force. The clothing Tsukasa wears when off duty is extremely plain, often consisting of dark clothing that shows little skin except for the face and hands (and possibly feet). Personality As the only son of a medium high noble house, Tsukasa does his best to remain calm and composed at all times. He wishes to uphold the pride of the Yamauchi Clan, and prefers order and tradition. Despite his best attempts to remain aloof in the presence of others, the fact remains that he is still quite young. As such his facade is prone to crumbling in the face of subjects that he feels strongly about. Tsukasa enjoys moments of peace, as well as spending time with his family. Unfortunately finding both elements in the same pastime is a rare occurrence, due to his family’s…quirks. He also trains whenever he can to improve his skills. He dislikes loud and rude idiots, as well as disorganization. History Tsukasa was born the third child of four, and is the only son. His father, Isamu, was a member of the Stealth Force and head of the Yamauchi family. He was a talented man, and was respected for his abilities both on and off of the battlefield. His mother, Sayuri, was a noble and had been set up in an arranged marriage. She was sickly, however, and died only a few years after giving birth to her youngest daughter, Yoshi. In another decade, Isamu would join his wife in death during a pursuit mission gone wrong. It is believed a member of his team had turned traitor, but the case has gone unsolved. Tsukasa has trained diligently ever since he was little, wishing to follow his father’s footsteps and join the Stealth Force. His sisters often tease him about his short stature and feminine features, but they are supportive in helping him reach his goals. Recently graduated from the Spirit Academy with top marks, Tsukasa is now a rookie within the Stealth Force. He is eager to prove himself as a warrior, and to uphold the honor of the Yamauchi family. Powers & Abilities Speed and agility. Tsukasa is highly skilled in hakuda (hand to hand combat), but has also had minor training in various weaponry. Close to mid range combat. Tsukasa has high stamina levels as well. Zanpakutō Trivia *Because of his size, Tsukasa can be at a disadvantage if a larger opponent matches his speed. Even with hakuda, he could be overpowered by sheer strength alone if someone were to get a hold of him. He is ill suited for long range combat. Quotes Creator Tsukasa Yamauchi is owned by sarani-chan who can be found on deviantart.com at http://sarani-chan.deviantart.com/